ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Berkut
How Berkut joined the Tourney A noble general of Rigel, Berkut's father, who was Emperor Rudolf’s younger brother, died young. Being so timid as a child that even riding a horse would make him cry, his mother raised him strictly so that he would not be teased for being fatherless, and to become a man worthy of becoming the next emperor, until she also passed away before he reached adulthood. Viewing Emperor Rudolf as a surrogate father figure, he developed an interest in devoting himself to the military, in order to seize recognition for his deeds. Berkut is a prideful man who, much like Fernand, places great emphasis on social status. Unlike Fernand, who acts as if he is owed something for being a noble, Berkut feels the need to demonstrate his own power and worth, subtly signifying contrast between Zofian and Rigelian ideals. Berkut tends to come off as haughty, bigoted, and even a bit aggressive, in the way that he talks down on others. He is very mistrustful of most people, particularly the church of Duma; he loathes and outright fears Jedah, and is extra-suspicious of religion and magic as a result. Leading an expedition into Saudi Arabia, Berkut believes himself to be steps closer to becoming king of Zofia. Suddenly, some of his henchmen are killed by shadows used by Najd. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Berkut holds his lance Kriemhild at his left side. After the announcer calls his name Berkut mounts his horse and spins Kriemhild as the camera zooms then says "I will rule Valentia in due course." Special Moves Flame Kriemhild (Neutral) Berkut moves his lance back and launches a blast of fire out. Can be charged by holding B to make the fireball bigger. Fliegend Speer (Side) Berkut hops his horse at his opponent and does two lance swings to the left and right. Kavallerie Rush (Up) Berkut jumps his horse into the air swinging his lance upward. Mad Rush (Down) Berkut spins his lance while riding forward with his horse and then thrusts it forward. Wutende Macht (Hyper Smash) Berkut becomes infused with Duma's power and swings his lance in a seven swing auto combo then moves his lance saying "Begone from my sight!" Vernichtung (Final Smash) Duma's power empoers Berkut gathering lightning then he says "Die, worm!" and shoots a beam of lightning forward. Victory Animations #Berkut swings his lance around himself and thrusts it saying "Ha! Victory comes naturally to me." #Berkut dismounts his horse and closes his hand saying "How dare they put me through so much trouble..." #Berkut spins his lance like a helicopter and raises his horse then says "None can stand as my equal." On-Screen Appearance Berkut rides his horse to his point and readies his lance saying "Come then! Are you going to entertain me or not?” Trivia *Berkut's rival is a shadow using vigilante from the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, Najd. *Berkut shares his English voice actor with Yu Kanda, Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Ryuma, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko, Seawax, Zaveid, Shiho Kimizuki, Baldroy, Kim Jae Hoon and Rajendra. *Berkut shares his Japanese voice actor with Shinon, Commander Shepard, Ghiaccio and Ban. *Berkut shares his French voice actor with Limnade Casa, Genos, Izuku Midoriya, Jun Aoi, Beheeyem and Seth. *Berkut shares his German voice actor with Archie. *Berkut shares his Arabic voice actor with Kamen Rider Hibiki, Keicho Nijimura, Ahkmenrah, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Shinzaemon Shimada, Eijiro Kirishima, Neinhalt Sieger, Red Bird, Izuku Midoriya, Teddy Bomber, Jet-Vac, Gintoki Sakata, Hakoda, Jan Templar, Phoenix Wright, Yue Jin, Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits), Shigure Rangetsu, Darius, Slader, Fuen and Shiho Kimizuki. *Berkut shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Yuno. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters